1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bus travelling monitoring systems and, particularly, to a bus stop and a system capable of providing travel information relating to buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional bus stops show names of bus lines and names of individual stop platforms. However, the passengers can only guess at the arriving time of buses they wish to take, or traffic conditions in which the buses are travelling, which results in the passengers waiting in hope, often with no useful end result.